


Dairy Queen

by princessleiass



Series: Meet Me in the Pale Moonlight [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessleiass/pseuds/princessleiass
Summary: Sheriff Ben comes back to the diner for something sweet. She’s the special item on the menu.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Meet Me in the Pale Moonlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Dairy Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Pale Moonlight series! This kicks off pretty quickly so keep your wits about you lmao. 
> 
> Also, I keep listening to Lana while I write so I guess that's the vibe for this series ;)

After the fated exchange between the sheriff and Alderaan’s resident beauty queen, she can’t get him off her mind and now she wants even more. Her heart flutters when she thinks of him and his sharp jaw, pointed nose, and face speckled with stars. He’s become her personal dreamboat that sets her skin aflame—and she’s used to getting what she wants. 

Sure, it was a short interaction. Polite and sweet. But, under the surface, tension brewed that could snap at any moment. As if his ears were ringing with her loud, borderline vulgar thoughts, Sheriff Ben saunters in. 

Well, hello there. 

His boots scuff the dirty, yellowed linoleum with his long strides. His presence demands attention and, like an excited schoolgirl, she eagerly sets a menu down for him at the counter. It’s almost like an invitation he can’t refuse.

The bell above the door jingles lightly as he scans the restaurant. His eyes land on her for a moment before the other patrons call out to him. Before he turns, he offers her a subtle wink. She practically swoons.

He greets the other patrons with a pat on the back, polite handshake, and a face-splitting grin. His wedding band shines tauntingly under the harsh fluorescents. She ignores that _tiny_ detail along with the little green monster that floods her mind. Instead, she fluffs her hair, pushes her breasts up, and dons her practiced pageant smile.

He takes the bait. **_Hook, line, and sinker._ **

“How are you today?” He asks as he approaches the counter. It’s so polite that she practically melts. He ducks his head and lowly says, “I’ve been meaning to come by again.” 

It takes everything for her not to blush at his confession. She had been on his mind while he had been in her dreams. Had he missed her? She could give him something else to miss.

“I’m doing well, Sheriff. I’ve been hoping you’d stop by for some coffee. Although I’m sure you’ve been busy,” she says. Her sweet voice drips with temptation. But the lilt of her voice indicates a much softer approach. One that’ll have him eating out of the palm of her hand. 

“Your concern is appreciated, miss. I’ll take that coffee for here,” he replies, voice low and dangerously attractive. He pulls at his collar just a tad, face flushed. _Bingo_.

After taking his order, she gives him her signature smile and saunters back to the kitchen. Finally having a moment to think, she bounces up and down on the balls of her feet. He ordered a coffee for _here_. Which meant she’d finally get some alone time with him. But, fate had other plans.

The annual summer bake-off was to begin in a few short hours which meant her time with the Sheriff was scarce. Her mother has also ~~forced~~ encouraged her to join in the festivities by submitting a pecan pie. 

But most interesting was the judging committee. Sheriff Solo will be there...along with his wife. Despite that small bump, she needed to impress. When would there be another opportunity for her to make Sheriff Ben fall for her affections? With her conviction settled, she heads back to him, coffee in tow. 

“Here’s your coffee, Sheriff. Just how you like it. I also have a slice of cake for you too, on the house,” she says as she arrives. She places his order in front of him and brushes her hand across his broad shoulders. To the outside eye, it’s an innocent gesture. She was probably wiping something off his jacket. But, to them, it’s so much more. The Sheriff lets out a low chuckle, his black locks itching to be pushed back by her flawless, manicured hand. 

“You’re too sweet,” He says with a laugh. His eyes crinkle at the sides and his nose is just a bit scrunched up. She’s never wanted to kiss someone so much—not even when Poe Dameron had won a date with her at the Summer Fair. 

“Nah, I just happen to be sweet on ya’. I gotta butter you up before the bake-off,” She says smoothly. Her eyes sparkle with mischief. She knows she’s got him in her grasp, she just needs to seal the deal. 

“You know, bribery is a crime. I could take you downtown for that kinda talk,” he teases with a grin. The conversation flows easy and she’s loving every second of it. Then, she goes in for the kill.

“But Sheriff, if you locked me up you’d never know what my pie would taste like,” she says innocently. It’s here that his eyes light up and he chokes down his coffee. Ben blushes and ducks his head again. The comment was a little on the nose but she couldn’t care less. 

_The offer still stands._

After Ben calms down, he watches her carefully. With a measured smile, he whispers, “I’m looking forward to it.” Then, he stands abruptly and pays for his food. Before he leaves, he looks at her one last time, his eyes locking with her own.

Yes, there was **much** to look forward to. 

* * *

The afternoon sun was glaring down on the citizens of Alderaan. Despite the hot, sticky weather, the whole town had gathered for the bake-off. 

She stood off to the side, dusting off her new dress. The spaghetti straps showcased her shoulders and unblemished skin while her wide brimmed hat shielded the sun from her eyes. For good measure, she sported sharp, cat-eye sunglasses that would have men drooling. Although, there was only one man on her mind. 

While Mayor Organa was busy greeting guests, returning army pilot, Poe Dameron, was attempting to win back the affections of his ex while a small crowd looked on. The usual small town drama. Despite the excitement, she had yet to spot the person she was looking for. It was only when she noticed Deputy Armitage yelling at schoolchildren that she finally laid eyes on him. Pie in hand, she approached.

As she neared her six foot fantasy, a five foot nightmare stepped in her path. 

_Mrs._ Solo was a sight to behold. While she was never a beauty queen, she sure could give one a run for their money. With bouncy curls, ivory skin, and bold red lips, Naomi Solo captured the hearts of many. Most significantly, Naomi held the heart of her beloved in the palms of her hands.

“Funny seeing you here! It’s not always Miss Alderaan makes an appearance. What a wonderful surprise,” Naomi says, with a hint of malice. Two can play at this game.

“Thank you. I figured I should submit a pecan pie since it’s always been a favorite of mine. How have you been, Naomi?” she asks politely. While she was technically trying to steal her husband, she still had manners. Damned pageant training. 

“I’m fantastic, thank you for asking. And a pecan pie is a bold choice for a first entry! I’m glad you’re putting yourself out there. You have more bravery than most,” Naomi says with a breathy laugh. _Brave_. Sure. Annoyed? Bet your ass. 

“Well, it would be quite a boring bake-off if no pecan pie was present. What did you bring, Naomi? Key Lime?” She asks with a small smirk. It's a contrite argument but, damnit, Naomi started it so she’ll finish it. 

Naomi’s sapphire eyes turn to slits and she scoffs. Her perfectly plucked brows arch, as if to silently ask: _do you really want to do this now?_

Yes, Naomi. She does.

“Very funny! Who knew Miss Alderaan had a sense of humor? It seems this bake-off will be interesting,” Naomi bites out. 

Very interesting indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Dramaaaaa! Who knew pie would be such a contentious topic? But seriously, I'm in love with this fic and I hope you guys love it too.
> 
> Next up: the bake-off heats up.


End file.
